This proposal will contribute to the achievement of our mission of providing and maintaining consistently high quality, healthy animals for UAB research, testing and teaching programs, assuring care of animals consistent with the standards of the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, and providing a safe and healthy workplace for personnel who use or care for animals. Two of the autoclaves and the automatic bedding dispenser will be used in our second oldest facilities, which houses over 25% of the mouse populations on campus and support the animal research activities of more than 40 PHS-funded investigators. The third autoclave will facilitiate decontamination of equipment used in a separate, small containment facility. Demand for this facility for Animal Biosafety Level 2 and 3 studies is increasing. The ventilated cages systems will allow us to improve animal and personnel protection while more efficiently accomodating the growing population of mice. The equipment for which support is being requested also will help us make improvements suggested by AAALAC International, correct deficiencies identified by our Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee, and prepare for the anticipated increase in the use of hazardous agents in response to the biodefense research initiative.